The compound cyclosporine (cyclosporin A) has found wide use since its introduction in the fields of organ transplantation and immunomodulation, and has brought about a significant increase in the success rate for transplantation procedures. Recently, several classes of macrocyclic compounds having potent immunomodulatory activity have been discovered. Okuhara et al., in European Patent Application No. 184,162, published Jun. 11, 1986, disclose a number of macrocyclic compounds isolated from the genus Streptomyces. Immunosuppressant FK-506, isolated from a strain of S. tsukubaensis, is a 23-membered macrocyclic lactone represented by the formula shown below. ##STR2## Other related natural products, such as FR-900520 and FR-900523, which differ from FK-506 in their alkyl substituent at C-21, have been isolated from S. hygroscopicus yakushimnaensis. Yet another analog, FR-900525, produced by S. tsukubaensis, differs from FK-506 in the replacement of a pipecolic acid moiety with a proline group. Unsatisfactory side-effects associated with cyclosporine and FK-506 such as nephrotoxicity, have led to a continued search for immunosuppressant compounds having improved efficacy and safety.
Rapamycin is a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus, which was found to have antifungal activity, particularly against Candida albicans, both in vitro and in vivo (C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot. 1975, 28, 721; S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. 1975, 28, 727; H. A. Baker et al., J. Antibiot. 1978, 31, 539; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,749). ##STR3##
Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. In 1977, rapamycin was also shown to be effective as an immunosuppressant in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis; and was shown to effectively inhibit the formation of IgE-like antibodies (R. Martel et at., Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., 1977, 55, 48).
The immunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have also been disclosed in FASEB, 1989, 3, 3411 as has its ability to prolong survival time of organ grafts in histoincompatible rodents (R. Morris, Med. Sci. Res., 1989, 17, 877). The ability of rapamycin to inhibit T-cell activation was disclosed by M. Strauch (FASEB, 1989, 3, 3411). These and other biological effects of rapamycin are reviewed in Transplantation Reviews, 1992, 6, 39-87.
Mono-ester and di-ester derivatives of rapamycin (esterification at positions 31 and 42) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and as water soluble prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803).
Fermentation and purification of rapamycin and 30-demethoxy rapamycin have been described in the literature (C. Vezina et al. J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 1975, 28 (10), 721; S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 1975, 28(10), 727; 1983, 36(4), 351; N. L. Pavia et al., J. Natural Products, 1991, 54(1), 167-177).
Numerous chemical modifications of rapamycin have been attempted. These include the preparation of mono- and di-ester derivatives of rapamycin (WO 92/05179), 27-oximes of rapamycin (EP0 467606); 42-oxo analog of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,262); bicyclic rapamycins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,725); rapamycin dimers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,727); silyl ethers of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,842); and arylsulfonates and sulfamates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,203). Rapamycin was recently synthesized in its naturally occuring enantiomeric form (K. C. Nicolaou et at., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 4419-4420; S. L. Schreiber, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 7906-7907; S. J. Danishefsky, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 9345-9346.
It has been known that rapamycin, like FK-506, binds to FKBP-12 (Siekierka, J. J.; Hung, S. H. Y.; Poe, M.; Lin, C. S.; Sigal, N. H. Nature, 1989, 341,755-757; Harding, M. W.; Galat, A.; Uehling, D. E.; Schreiber, S. L. Nature 1989, 341,758-760; Dumont, F. J.; Melino, M. R.; Staruch, M. J.; Koprak, S. L.; Fischer, P. A.; Sigal, N. H. J. Immunol. 1990, 144, 1418-1424; Bierer, B. E.; Schreiber, S. L.; Burakoff, S. J. Eur. J. Immunol. 1991, 21,439-445; Fretz, H.; Albers, M. W.; Galat, A.; Standaert, R. F.; Lane, W. S.; Burakoff, S. J.; Bierer, B. E.; Schreiber, S. L. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1991, 113, 1409-1411). Recently it has been discovered that the rapamycin/FKBP-12 complex binds to yet another protein, which is distinct from calcineurin, the protein that the FK-506/FKBP-12 complex inhibits (Brown, E. J.; Albers, M. W.; Shin, T. B.; Ichikawa, K.; Keith, C. T.; Lane, W. S.; Schreiber, S. L. Nature 1994, 369, 756-758.; Sabatini, D. M.; Erdjument-Bromage, H.; Lui, M.; Tempest, P.; Snyder, S. H. Cell, 1994, 78, 35-43).
Although some of these modified compounds exhibit immunosuppressive activity, the need remains for macrocyclic immunosuppressants which do not have the serious side effects frequently associated with immunosuppressant therapy. Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide novel semisynthetic macrolides which possess the desired immunomodulatory activity but which may be found to minimize untoward side effects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide synthetic processes for the preparation of such compounds from starting materials obtained by fermentation, as well as chemical intermediates useful in such synthetic processes.
A further object of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing, as an active ingredient, at least-one of the above compounds. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of treating a variety of disease states, including post-transplant tissue rejection and autoimmune disfunction.